millennium_hockey_leaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Draft
Lottery * When the regular season ends, someone will take the game offline for an hour and sim ahead to the lottery. * This sim will be used to determine the lottery for the Entry Draft, so that the draft can start at the same time as the playoffs. * The rest of the order will follow the standings at the end of the season. We will no longer be giving the 29th and 30th pick to the finalists, in the interest of simplicity and to avoid the draft getting to those picks before the playoffs are resolved. * This keeps all GMs engaged as the playoffs could take a week or so to get through. Slow Draft * The slow draft begins at the same time as playoffs, and will continue until the playoffs are over and a date has been set to hold the live draft. * During the slow draft, GMs will have 24 hours to make their pick. * Picks will be made in the #xxxx-draft channel. * After 24 hours, you will be assigned BPA (Best Player Available based on the in-game ISS list) and could face removal from the league. Always let an admin know ahead of time if you will BPA on purpose, or send in a list. Live Draft * After the playoffs are done, management will decide who is available to host the live draft as soon as possible. * Most live drafts will be held midday during a weekend. The day will be announced in the #schedule channel. * If you cannot make the draft, it is recommended you make a scouting list to send to the person running the draft. * During the live draft, GMs will have 2 minutes to make their pick. * You may be given extra time if you are around to make your pick, but it is up to the discretion of the person running the draft. If you are constantly going over time you will simply be given BPA, so be prepared. Draft Etiquette * The draft channel is for posting draft picks only, unless pointing out that a player is taken. All non draft pick posts are deleted after being resolved. * You may make a speech during your 1st round selection (Soandso are proud to select, from backwater swamp country, Hockey McHockeyton!), but keep the Live Draft picks quick and formal. * Picks are posted in the following format: - Player Name - Position. If the player is unranked, use this format: - Player Name - Position - Team Name. * Do not idle in game during the live draft, and only go in for last minute scouting if your pick is coming up. The draft screen glitches up with multiple GMs in at once, and the chance of crashing is high and will cause the draft to be delayed. Moving Draft Picks * If you are trading draft picks during the draft, you must tag the person running the spreadsheet in the trade channel to make them aware. * It is your responsibility to make sure the spreadsheet has been updated, and that your trades are inputted and saved. Once draft is inputted, you will need to be aware of any mistakes and let management know. Missing Draft * If you cannot make the live draft and wish to be given BPA automatically, let the person running the draft know ahead of time so they don't have to wait for your timer. * You may send a list to the person running the draft before the live draft starts. Any list sent during the live draft may get lost in the shuffle, as running the live draft gets extremely hectic.